The Life of Willow Underwood
by DJ3K
Summary: Meet Willow Underwood, Animal Pixie, Friend of Fawn, Girlfriend of Lester Bubbleton and Defeater of The Magician's Soul.
1. Willow's Birth

The fairies of Pixie Hollow gasped as a white and blue feather, encased in dust settled gently onto the grass. Terence, representative of the dust talent pixies, poured a chalice of glittering pixie dust on to the feather. Queen Clarion, dressed in a golden dress made from pixie dust appeared in a ball of light, fluttering her golden, glowing wings happily. The feather took form of a fairy – she had long, straight red hair, earthen green eyes and wheatish skin. "Hello? Where am I?" her voice was soft and musical like rose petals. Clarion smiled. "Born from laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I trust the winds brought you here safely?" she said softly. The fairy nodded.

"Wonderful. Now, let the Choosing Ceremony begin!" Queen Clarion waved her hand and a ring of toadstools appeared. Several pixie representatives came forth, placing glowing elements on the toadstools. The new pixie reached out and touched a flower. It stopped glowing and sank. She touched a bubble and it sank, too. So did the little hurricane of wind and the snowflake. As she passed by the willow branch, it lifted up and swirled around her, pulsing with energy. The other fairies shielded their eyes. When the light died out, Clarion came forward, smiling sweetly. "I present to you, Willow Underwood, Animal Fairy. Fawn, meet your fellow pixie." Then she vanished.

An energetic fairy with freckles and a long braid of brown hair flew at once to Willow's side. "Come on! Let's explore!" she yelled, flying off. Then she came back. "Oh, and my name is Fawn." She flew off, and Willow had hardly any time to catch up.


	2. The Most Beautiful Dress In The World

Fawn led Willow through a large forest and finally came to a burrow like house in a valley filled with animals, birds and trees. "That's my house." She pointed at the cozy burrow. "That's your house." She pointed at a humongous pumpkin. It had carved windows, a wooden bird perch with water and seeds, a small pool of water with a tiny lily floating about, a willow wood slide into the pool and a bunch of glowing dandelions on either side of the pumpkin.

Willow gaped at it. "It's one of the biggest houses Pixie hollow has!" Fawn said, grinning. "Those dandelions are enchanted. Use some pixie dust on them and the house will float a few inches above the ground, where ever you wish. There is a heather bed inside, but you can sleep on the lily, too. At night, fireflies usually light up all the animal fairies houses. Go inside and dress up, out of your welcome white and blue dress. I'll wait here." "Th-thanks!" Willow said and rushed in, through the leafy wood door.

Inside, it was bright and cheerful. Sunlight streamed in. There was a large, comfy heather bed, a poofy rose petal couch, a stream of water on the side, a wooden door to the slide, an earthen green wardrobe, a crystal table and a small spider silk rug. She opened the cupboard and found beautiful short, velvet dresses with were shaded with pink, orange and yellow. There were other ones that were orange yellow, green. There were green sandals, midnight blue petal boots and orange tropical boots. She wore a velvet dress and tropical boots and made a crown ring of tiny pink and orange flowers and wore it.

As she was going out, she saw a baby raccoon sitting next to the bird perch, trying to catch a bluebird that was feasting on the seeds. The bird flew away. "Hello!" Willow said softly. The raccoon turned and sat next to her. Fawn flew towards him and spoke in an animal language Willow somehow understood. "He likes you. He said he won't get up unless you let him stay next to that pond, with you." She announced. Willow nodded. "I heard. And I don't mind him staying. I'll name him Red." Fawn nodded with approval. "Looks like you have a new friend. Oh, your dress is totally awesome! Now, let me introduce you to my friends."

They flew towards the Pixie Dust Tree. Five fairies were gossiping about something. Fawn pointed to each one and said, "Willow, this is Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia and Rosetta. Guys, this is Willow Underwood." Everyone said 'hello' and 'hi, sugarcane' or 'hey there'. "So, Rose, what are you going to where at the ball? Who are you going with?" Tink said. "You know I'm going with Sled." Rosetta said. "Wait….which ball?" Willow said. "Don't you know, Will? In three days, Rose Day is coming up. Sled asked Rosy out and Tink is going with Terrence. I might go with Neo." Fawn said, shyly. "Hey! Why don't we go out to get material for our dresses?" Will said. Rosetta nodded. "I'm going shopping." "Me, you and Fawn can go to Butterfly Meadow and collect material. Tink, Vidia and Iris already have their dresses. They're playing Fairy Tag." Silvermist said. Everyone agreed and then parted.

They flew to Butterfly Meadow. There were lots of leaves and scented, multi-coloured flowers there. Willow picked up a few lilac, crimson and saffron petals and sat down on a rose and began to work. A troop of butterflies danced behind her, lingering in the air. That gave her an idea. She made a long, flowing skirt of purple and crimson petals and a sash of lilac and white petals. She collected a bunch of scented roses and made ribbons from the saffron petals. She took thin wiry twigs and attached soft leaves to them. Then, with the help of the butterflies and Taylor, a talented spider, she made the most beautiful dress in the world.


End file.
